It's only over, If you say it is
by KitKat2014
Summary: CH 12: Movie Night with the bats is anything but normal...or sane...and something always gets broken.
1. Phobia

**Hey guys** **this is Kitkat. I just want to say I don't own any of the character the are property of DC. Thank you, for reading and I hope you enjoy the work.  
Please Feel free to send me a prompt or a request, and if you have some constructive criticism, I'll be more then happy to hear it. Thank you! **

**Characters: Stephanie Brown and Damian Wayne **  
**Genre: Humor, Friendship, and whatever I'm forgetting.****  
Prompt: Phobia. **

* * *

"It's your turn, Brown. And don't pull the crap that you don't have one." Damian had just shared his deepest fear with her and she owed it to him to share hers. The thing is she never told anyone what she feared most. Not even Tim, or her mom.

"I fear…don't laugh at me ok?"

For some reason she was feeling insecure and uncomfortable about her small fear that seemed stupid and unrealistic…at least it was compared to Damian's.

"Just speak Brown! I don't have all day to fool around with your nonsense."

"You are one pushy little devil aren't you?"

"Brown, don't try my patience's. There is very little left."

"I am afraid of snakes…" She blushes.

"Ttt! Brown that is pathetic, you fight crime and you're afraid of a serpent. That is just sad." He gets up and walks away like nothing happened.

"Hey it's a perfectly logical fear!"  
She was getting up to defend herself to the little twerp.  
"tt! Yeah, if we lived in the woods it would be. Now get over yourself, Brown. Come we have work to do. "

"Why you little, insensitive, brat!"

Words: 191


	2. Blood

**Kitkat here again, once more I do not own any of the characters used in the story. They belong to the one and only DC comics. Thanks for reading, and be sure to let me know your thoughts and opinions on the story. Also feel free to send me a prompt. **

**Characters: The Joker, Stephanie Brown, Tim (Mention), Dick (Mention), Jason and Damian (Mention)  
Genre: Angst, Maybe Trigger Warning!  
Rated: T, for blood.**

* * *

"_OOF!"_

I can hear the ringing of his damn laughter.  
I hit the floor with a loud thud that rings out across the cold and empty building. It rings just as loud as the laugh does. This time I won't be getting back up. I've lost too much blood, my left leg was broken…in fact my whole left side of my body was broken. I'm a broken Bat.  
"Aww the baby Bat's down!"  
He laughs so loud that I could hear miles away. I can feel the tears streaming down my face. How the hell did you let it come to this Brown? You knew better, you were taught to never fall for this stuff. So why did you fall this time? Why did you ignore all your instincts? Why didn't you call for Dick? Jay? Tim? Or Damian?  
You know why…you let the rush come back. The feeling of being solo and not having to watch someone else back. Ha! Way to go at watching your own back there, Stephanie. Major, epic, fail on your part, Stephanie. The better part is that you won't get a lecture for this. The saddest part you won't get a lecture for this. Not now and not ever again, because you made your last stupid mistake Stephanie. And this is the consequence for it.  
"Tim" It's barely a whisper. But at least it will be the last thing on her lips. This is even sadder because he's the last thought she's going to have. The last word that leaves her dry, bloody, and split lips. Pathetic, Stephanie…just pathetic.  
"Aww how sweet, she's crying for the Red Bird! Well he's not coming!"  
_WHACK! _  
Another hit to the face. I see the blood spatter across the cement. It's so painful, that I'm numb. I can't feel anything anymore…This is what it's like to die.  
"Nighty, night Bat brat! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
I'm looking up at the ceiling. This isn't the first time I died, but this time the air feels colder… this time there is no one to be with me in my last moments, beside the monster that's going to pull the gun. You are alone Steph with no one to help you this time. I'm ok with that…So I'll just close my eyes and whisper a silent goodbye.  
_BANG! _  
"Say hi to Brucey for me." the joker drops the gun in the ever growing pool of blood. As the life leaves her crystal blue eye, a single tear runs down her cheek and a name that never leaves her lips.

Words: 425


	3. This Is War

**Ok You know me, Kitkat. anyway All characters belong to DC Comics. Please leave a review or your thoughts on the story and feel free to leave me a prompt or request if you want. Thank you! **

**Characters: Stephanie Brown, Tim(Mention), Batman(Dick) and Robin. **  
**Genre: Hurt/comfort **  
**Rated: T**

* * *

Stephanie is breathing heavily now. She's been running, she was trying to lead the gang away from the crowds, so that would give Di…Batman time to get everyone out of there. Damn if only she had stayed with Tim and watched that stupid movie like she was supposed to. But nooo, she had to go out and help out the dynamic duo, she had to be in the middle of the fight, she had to fight period.

What can she say she's, an adrenalin junky. She likes the rush that the cowl gives her. She likes beating up bad guys for justice. It's a thrill that no one but the Batgirl cowl can give her.

_This is War, _she tells herself. That's what a hero does. They fight to the death; they fight for the truth and justice for the earth. It didn't matter if they lost their lives along the way, just as long as they saved the innocent lives…or in some case completed the mission that they were given.

She smiles to herself sadly. "I'm not dying yet. Been there done that." It's not over till you say it is…and dammit it's not over. She hears the gang members catching up on her. She stops moving and stands to face them. She gives them a smirk before knocking them out one by one.

_I will keep fighting; no one is going to take me down no matter what_. She punches the last guy in the face and sees the sun rising. _It's the start of a brand new day, and with the end of every fight that the heroes win is the_ "Start of a brave new world. At least it's a start." She smiles her trade mark smile and goes back to meet up with Batman and Robin.

Word: 302


	4. Goodbye Babs

**Kitkat is back! Hey there guys you know the rules. DC comics owns all the character used in the story. Please feel free to leave me a prompt or request or helpful criticism. Thank you and have a great day! **

**Characters: Stephanie Brown, Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, and Joker (Mention)  
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
Rated: T, for language, blood and death  
MAYBE TRIGGER WARNING!  
**

* * *

I was sitting there next to her broken wheel chair. I cradled her head in my lap as she died. It was so hard to watch her go. It wasn't fair; I wasn't done learning from her. I need her still. The joker was going to pay for doing this to her. I would make sure of it.

That's how Dick found us…well me. I was just sitting there holding her bloody and mingled body. Tears were streaming down my face. I just keep saying over and over again "It's my entire fault." It took Dick and Tim to pry me off of the cold body. Dick took Babs body away from the scene and Tim just held me while I cried.

"I should've listened to her."  
"There was nothing you could've done Steph."  
"If only I was faster…"_Sob  
_"hush Steph. It wasn't your fault. The Joker did it."  
"But…But…"  
He just pressed me closer to him, trying to silence me and for once I let him. Oracle…Barbara…Babs, was more than a fighter, hacker, detectives daughter. She was my like a big sister to me. She helped trained me and was there whenever I needed her. So why was it I couldn't be there when she needed me the most…why couldn't I be faster or smarter to figure out what the Joker was planning? Why couldn't I be like Tim or dick when it came to being a detective?  
_Why?  
_The funeral was held days later. When all was said and done, her body was 6ft under and to never be seen again in person again. When Dick was gone and Tim and Cass had left my side. I stood there in front of engraved tombstone. This was the last time I would get to say goodbye to her. The last time I would tell her how much I miss her, because after today I knew she would want me to stop morning over her and to move on. That's what I was going to do, as a last tribute to her.  
"Goodbye Babs. O. Batgirl. See you again someday."  
As Steph walked away with the a few stray tears going down her face, even as she was save in the car with Tim, Steph won't stop thinking about all the times she had with Babs…and she never would.

_Barbara Gordon  
Loving Daughter, Friend and Fighter  
September 23, 1985 – February 5, 2013_

Words: 402


	5. Safe and Sound

**Hey guys Kitkat here. I wrote this in my Social Justice Class out of boredom. This is based a little off the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift (Of all people) and all characters belong to DC COMICS. Sorry if Damian is OOC, I tried my best I just can't do him very well. Anyway feel free to leave a comment or a request. Thank you! **

**Characters: Damian Wayne and Stephanie Brown. hinted at Thomas and Martha Wayne **  
**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**  
**Rated: T**  
**Pairings: Hint of Steph/Damian, and Steph/Tim**

* * *

Damian woke up in a place that was nothing but light, White Light. It wasn't blinding or anything it was just light.  
"Mother?"  
_Silence  
_"Father?"  
_Silence  
_"Grayson?"  
_Silence  
_"Todd, Drake?"  
_Silence  
_"Pennyworth? Anyone?"  
There was nothing but silence and eerie silence that scarred the ten year old. Before he knew it there were tears sliding down his mask less face. Damian angrily wiped the tears out of his eyes. He refused to be seen or act like a weak minded child that was defenseless against the world.  
"Damian? Is that you and are you crying?"  
A voice? Something in Damian lite up at the sound of a voice that wasn't his own but he didn't let it show on his face. He was going to be tough, like he was taught to. Damian turned to face the voice and there standing in front of him was a girl, A short, blonde hair, blue eyed girl. But that's not what got Damian it was the fact that she was wearing a black suit, with eggplant color streaks going down the sides, with a gold bat symbol in the middle of her chest.  
"How do you know me, Peasant?"  
She smirked down at him and rolled her eyes.  
"You never change do you? Well I guess it's to expect when no one remembers you I guess."  
"Who are you? Don't make me ask you again!"  
He was tough. He was Robin, and the son of Talia Ra Ghul and the Batman. He wasn't going to back down from this girl even if she's wearing the symbol.  
"You really don't know me. Do you? It's fine. I'm Stephanie, Stephanie Brown. Now what are you doing here little D….Oh no."  
Her little tan face turned pale.  
"Don't call me little D, Brown. Now tell me where am I?"  
She bends down to his level; she has a small frown placed on her perfect pink lips. She rests a hand on his shoulder.  
"I think you know where you are Damian. Try to remember what you last saw."  
Then like bricks…bricks…That's it he was slammed into a brick wall…and then. It all made sense now; He…Damian Wayne was dead. He was dead, he died in battle. That's when the tears came, it wasn't fair.  
"I know Damian. It's going to be ok. You're safe now."  
She pulls him into a tight hug and he lets her. He clings to her and cries into her shoulder in a way that makes him embarrassed. He never acted like this, but then again he's never died before either.  
"Hush, little bird. That's enough crying now."  
She uses one of her hands and raises his head away from her warm chest, to look at her face. She had a smile on her lips.  
"There are some people who have wanted to meet you for a long time."  
He looked at her with hope…there was someone here for him? He let Brown pull him up to his feet. She took his small hand into her warm one and started pulling him into a direction. Normally he won't let people handle him like that but she was a special case.  
"Where are we going, Brown?"  
"There's the Boy wonder I know and Hate. Be Patient Devil Child."  
"Brown Don't call me…"  
He stopped when he saw a couple standing only a few feet away from them. It was a man and woman, ones that he's only seen in pictures around the manor. Just then he feels Browns Hand leave his and she pushes him forward lightly.  
"Go meet your Grandparents, D. I'll see ya later."  
He didn't try to talk but he walked over to the couple. He suddenly didn't feel alone anymore or sad, because now he had his grandparents. The war he had been fighting in was long forgotten as he took his grandparents hands and started walking away into the light once more. But this Time Brown wasn't with them and she was going to be with them. If Damian Had looked back he would've notice that Steph wasn't following him and that she had a wide smile on her pink lips and her baby blue eyes were glistering with tears.  
Stephanie Brown had been waiting to see a cliché happy moment since she woke up in this place. She would've loved to go with the happy looking family, but it wasn't her right. Plus she was waiting for someone. A person, that she shared a little too much chemistry and history with for her liking. But she was still going to wait for him even if it took a long time.  
As the family disappeared into the light to a place that only they could go, Steph turned with a smile still on her face and walked in the opposite direction.

Words: 804


	6. Say I love you

**Hey there guys! Kitkat here with some much needed fluff in this endless sadness of a fanfiction. I'm sorry about that. Anyway I don't know any of the characters or places used within the story they belong to DC Comics. Thanks for reading and please feel free to send in a prompt. **

**Characters: Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown, Dick(Mention and possibly in there.)  
Genre: Romance  
Rated: T, just to be safe  
Inspriation: Heartbeat by Enrique Iqlesias ft. Nicole Scherzinger  
**

* * *

"Tim! Come on we're going to be late!"  
Stephanie Brown was pulling Boyfriend, Tim Drake, through the entrance of Gotham Cities Carnival.  
"Calm Down Steph. We have all night."  
In one swift motion he was able to pull his arm, which was being clutched by Steph, back to him, bringing her with him. He was able to wrap his arms, free one that is, around her waist holding her in place.  
"But we only have one night off! I don't want to waste a minute of it. Oh C'mon, let me go so we can get started!"  
She had a pout in her face as she struggled against Tim's arms, till he finally let go of her, well not completely he was still holding her hand, and she resume to drag him through the crowds.  
As the night went on, the couple did the whole cliché carnival events. Cotton Candy, which Steph got caught in her blonde hair, Tim took a picture as he was trying to help her (and trying not to laugh at her panic attack) he sent the picture to Dick.  
Playing carni games, which Tim was able to win Steph a small teddy bear holding a heart, this took him ten try's to get. At least he got a kiss…on the cheek. Close to the end of the night, Steph was on his back tired from the sugar rush, as Tim made his way to the last thing on the list, The Ferris Wheel.  
"You can get off now, Steph. We need to get on the ride and you can't be on my back for that."  
"Okay, I'm going mister pushy…Can I be on the front?"  
"No."  
"Dammit."  
She hopped off his missing the warmth that radiated off him. She took a seat on the rickety old looking Ferris wheel, with Tim sitting next to her. His arm was draped casually around her shoulder as they started making their way, in there little seat, to the top of the Ferris wheel.  
The Ferris wheel was filled up with couples, young and old, and they the lucky ones to end up at the top. Well they had help from a bat-a-rang from a curious Bat.  
"Now all we need is fireworks and it would be the perfect cliché moment."  
"Sorry, I don't have Fireworks in my pockets. So the city lights will have to do. Sorry to spoil your cliché moment, Miss Brown."  
He flashed a smirk which she snorted at and smacked his arm.  
"Jerk Face."  
"But I'm you're Jerk Face."  
"That doesn't make you less of a jerk face, now does it?"  
"No, but that means you're stuck with me."  
"Yeah, yeah bird Boy."  
Silence fell between them. It wasn't an awkward silence but a comfortable one. Tim looked down at the crown of blonde hair that was occupying his shoulder. He smiles at the spunky angel that was his girlfriend.  
"So where's the cliché kiss I get or are you going to sleep through it?"  
"Hush Dr. Midnight, I'm sleeping here."  
"I don't look like Dr. Midn…"  
Steph silences the raven haired boy, with a kiss, that was mainly to shut him up but she won't tell him that. Tim's blue eyes widen at the sudden warmth on his lips. It took a second before his eyes closed and he eased into the kiss. He used his arm that was around her shoulders to bring her closer to him. When the kiss was broken, they sat there with dorky smiles on their faces. Steph had her head resting on his chest, she counted the heartbeats.  
_1, 2, 3  
"I love you." _

words: 607


	7. Me and You

**HEY GUYS! Kitkat here...now what did I say about bring you fluff! I did, well I guess it's fluff I think...I don't know. anyway all characters belong to DC Comics. As much as I wish they were mine...they are not. Feel freee to request anything...they don't even have to involve Steph. **

**Characters: Stephanie Brown, Tim Drake, Penguins goons  
Genre: Romance, Adventure?  
Rated: T, just to be safe.  
Inspiration: Happy Together by Filter _  
_**

* * *

___You and Me  
Me and You  
No matter how they  
Toss the dice its has to be  
the only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together. _**_  
_**

Me and you, You and me

If there is one thing about patrols with my boyfriend, Red Robin, that I hate, it's when we get into a fight in the middle of fighting crime and it's pouring down rain.  
"I just don't see the big deal here is Red. It's not like by saying no I'm breaking up with you."  
I delivered a swift kick to the gut of one of the Penguins henchmen, sending him flying back into two other guys.  
"The point is I'm asking you to move in with me and you're saying no to that. I thought we were passed this stage in the game, _Batgirl_?"  
He was putting stress on the word Batgirl for some reason. Before he continue his speech he punched one of the guys in the face and then flipped them over his shoulder like it was nothing.  
"This is coming from the guy that can hardly handle the word 'sex' without looking like a ghost."  
I pulled out my bo staff and unleashed it, I was able to knock out more guys with it, including the one that was about to stab Tim in the back.  
"Thanks…and I don't freak out! I'm just uncomfortable about that portion of a relationship!"  
"Right I can tell by the blush, Red Bird."  
"I'm not blushing."  
"Yes you are. Or did you get punched in both cheeks when I wasn't looking?"  
"S…Batgirl, I'm not blushing. End of story. Now be professional about this."  
"See this is Why you and Me sho…"  
I paused when I saw the henchmen break up into two groups and try to make a run for it while me and Tim were arguing. I don't think so.  
"Oh no you don't fellas; No one leaves the party before it's over."  
I flung a few small bombs at their feet, just to stall them long enough so I could go after them. I left Tim to deal with the other group that was heading the other way. I used my bo staff to knock out the guys. I received several cuts (one on the cheek, two on my left arm, and one on the side.), but they were no big deal compared to what I gave the henchmen.  
"Poor guys, they didn't have a chance. It was almost sad to watch them go down so hard."  
I was twirling my bo staff in the hands before putting it back in its proper place in my belt. I made my way back to Red Robin as slow as I could, not really in the mood to deal with the situation of our love life. When I heard the gun shot I was so focus on making sure that Tim wasn't hurt from where I was that I failed to notice the bullet that had hit one of the crates that was holding the pyramid of crates up.  
"BATGIRL LOOK OUT!"  
"What?"  
I turned and saw the raking bottom crate and before I knew it, the crate broke under the presser of the other on top of it.  
"Oh crap."  
I was about to move when s strong force slammed into my side, like a brink, which sent me and this brick wall flying out of the way of falling crates. When I opened my eye I couldn't help the slight wince because of from the bruises that were slowly forming from my sudden impact with the ground. But when I opened my eyes it was like the pain was replaced with embarrassment. The brick wall that crashed into me was Tim. She was stareing down at me and I looking up at him, he had one of those cocky smiles on his face.  
"Who's the one blushing now?"  
"Oh hush."  
He lets out a laugh and pushes himself off of her; he does offer a hand which she took. Her legs were still unbalanced from the fall so she tripped over her feet and landed into Tim's arms, which were the only things keeping her up.  
"So what about, You and Me?"  
"You and Me? While I think me and you is a better way to put it."  
"No it's not."  
"Hush bird boy…If you want me to move in we got to set ground rules."  
The cocky smile turned into one filled with bliss. His Arms tightened around her waist as she pulled her into a kiss. The rain was soaking and had washed most of the blood off of their faces, though it didn't make the kiss any less wet.  
"I don't think I could imagine my life without you."  
He said as he pulled out of the kiss, the warm feeling that his lips gave mine lingered for a few second before the cold rain took over. That was something I couldn't imagine living without…his warm.  
"And I can't see myself loving anyone but you Mr. Drake."  
"Hey no real names in the field."  
"Oh just hush up and kiss me, will ya."  
With that their lips meet in a passionate kiss.

words: 842


	8. Safe and Sound Part 2

**HI THERE! Sorry this is so late. Anyway this was sent in as a request from an anon on here. She/He wanted me a to do Tim in the afterlife, Like I did with Damian and Steph. So here it is. And for the record don't ever feel afraid to ask me to do something for you guys I love doing it. (Plus I'll be on spring break this week and next so please send me something!) **

**Anyway you know the drill I don't own any of the characters they belong to DC Comics (much to most of our dismay) **

**Characters: Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown. (Mentions: Donna Troy, Priest Jason Todd, Damian Wayne and his Grandparents, and Lastly Wally West and Artemis Crock (Of Earth-16))  
Genre: Romance, Adventure(?), Fluff...  
Rated: T, for safety  
Song: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. Civil War  
**

* * *

Safe and Sound Part 2

Tim was lost. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. He was just standing there in this light filled room. He looked around and called a few names, but he was only answered with silence. It was an eerie silence for a while till he started walking forward; he noted that his steps made no sounds here. He just keep walking he didn't even know he was moving till he ran into a girl with blonde hair. She stopped to get a good look at her. She was wearing a black suit with purple colored strips going down the sides, and she wore a gold bat symbol on her chest. It was weird because Barbara wasn't blonde and she didn't wear purple.

"Hey! Who are you? Why are you wearing that suit?"

That's when he noticed that she had been looking down; she let out a groan before lifting her head.

"Not this again. For the last ti…"

She stopped and her baby blue eyes meet his dark blue ones. Her face swirled between happiness, joy, and shock.

"Tim? Is that you? Oh my god Timmy what are you doing here?"  
"How do you know me? I don't know I was just here"

She got closer to him until she about a foot away and she had a smile on her face.

"Seriously Tim, I was the best Girlfriend you ever had. How could you forget me?"

She leaned closer and I leaned back. She had this mischievous smirk on her face.

"I have idea, which may or may not help you remember."  
"Which would be wh…Mmmm?"

She crashed her lips to mine and had her arms wrapped around my neck pulling me in deeper. At first I was shocked and for some reason I didn't pull away, I leaned in wrapping my arms around her waist. We stayed like that for a while, and then it hit me. Everything is flashing back to me. I was on a mission with the Titans…and I made a mistake then there was darkness. Then I remember kissing a girl in a purple…no eggplant color suit. That girl was the younger version of the girl kissing me now… Stephanie Brown. She pulled back first when she realized I was no longer responding to the kiss. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey there, Steph, Waited for me long?"

Her beautiful face broke out into a smile and she looked like was going to cry.

"No. I just waited a few years, for you nothing big. I like the new suit by the way."  
"Sorry, you know me I may be a detective but I'm a little slow when it comes to you."

She laughs and pulls away from me, but she takes my hand.

"You got that right, now come on Bird boy. We got somewhere to be."  
"Ok! Don't pull my arm out Steph!"

She only laughs again and starts pulling me into a direction that she had been coming from. She pulled me through the endless amount of light. Till we came to these white, double entrance, French doors, she was frozen till I nudged her with my shoulder.

"Hey, what's the waiting for? You were all excited to get here now what?"  
"It's just…I've been waiting a long time for this. Now that I can actually see it and touch it again…I'm a little nervous."  
"What is this place anyway? It must be interesting to get you all worked up over it."

She cracks a smile before turning her head to me.

"Well you see my dear bird. Just beyond these doors…"

She gestures to them in a dramatic fashion.

"This is a place where all worlds become one. So you can meet another you for another world here. It's a place where we get to spend the end of time together with whoever we want. At least that's what they told me before I made the choice to stay and wait for you. I wish I had known you were going to take so long."

She rolled her eye at him but her eye flickered back to the door, there was still a bright smile on her face. I looked at her and tugged her forward.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Here we go right?"

I smiled at her as I laced my free hand on one of the doors. She looked at me then her smile got bigger as she too, laced her hand on the door and together we opened the door together.  
The minute they opened and we stepped inside, those doors were gone. We looked around and we could see all types of people here. There was a couple, a man with red hair and in a yellow and red suit kissing a girl with blonde hair in a green suit, **(If you thought after what happen in YJ, that I wasn't going to put spitfire in here you are wrong again.)** they were on a bridge. Then by some trees there was a familiar little boy black haired boy with a happy looking couple. He even saw a girl in a black suit that had stars all over it talking to a priest that looked a lot like Red Hood.

"Wow."  
"Yeah."  
"Where to start?"  
"I don't know…I do know that…We got all the time in the world."

She was standing in front of me with a smile on her face, still. I took her hands into mine and pulled her close.

"Cliché much?"  
"You know it."  
"Good to see you're still the same."  
"Always."

She lips touched mine again, this time we could take all the time we needed.

**Words: 955**


	9. Shiver

**Sent in my someone I rp with. Shiver: Our muses trying to stay warm (Request: BreadandBullets). Anyway like I said feel free to give me a request (involving the batfam). The Characters used do not belong to me but to DC Comics.  
IMPORTANT! I want to let you know that no one in any of my drabbles has commited Sucide and never will! I don't know where you got that from anon, but I can assure you no one used in this stories (that I have now****) have of will commit suicide. Just thought I would mention that. **

**Characters: Jason Todd and Stephanie Brown. (Mentions: The BatFam and Mr. Freeze.)  
Genre: Romance...maybe?  
Rated: T, Language and Safety.  
**

* * *

**Shiver**

She left out a small whimper as she attempted to move her wounded leg.

"You really should stop moving. You're going to make it worse."  
"Yeah and letting it get stuck to the frozen solid floor is a better Idea?"  
"This is not a time to be stubborn _Blondie_."  
"Whatever you say, _hoodie_?"

Jason rolled his eyes at the blonde bat as she once again attempted to move her leg into a better position. She was right about one thing though this place was frozen and having exposed skin toughing that would only make the wound bigger and more painful than it already was. It still makes him wonder how the hell they got caught by Mr. Freeze of all people.

"Alright, Alright Blondie, Stop moving it, I got an idea."

Jason moved from his spot on the ground and moved to sit next to the, almost blue, blonde bat. She watched him carefully, like she still didn't trust him all the way as he gave her a smirk. He gentle, well as gentle as he could muster up, snaked his arm under her legs and the other around her back and pulled her into his lap and off the cold ground. He made sure that her leg was as far away from the ground as he could get it.

"OW! Be careful, that hurt!"  
"Geez, Steph calm down, I'm helping you here. A thank you would be nice."  
"Wha…Oh. Thank you."  
She mumbled the last part.  
"You're welcome blondie."  
"Shove it hoodie."

He let out a chuckle and pulled her closer. He smirked widen when he noticed the blush forming on her pale face.

"Wh…What…are you…doing?"  
"You're shaking, it's cold, so natural smart decision is to combine body heat, unless you want to freeze to death?"  
"No...No I'm good."  
"Aww I knew you liked me Blondie."  
"Again shove it Todd, and you wish you could have a girl like me."

She snuggles up to him and she shivers had become minor.

_'Yeah I wish I had you, Blondie.'_

That's how the rest of the team found them…though Jason and Steph would deny it later, they were only trying to stay warm, nothing more.

**Words: 364**


	10. Deceive

**Hey guys! Yet another request, Deceive: My muse lying to yours, (requested: BreadandBullets). I hope you like it, sorry if Jason is bad, but I'm open to pointers and REQUEST! anyway All characters belong to DC Comics. **

**Characters: Jason Todd and Stephanie Brown  
Genre: Romance, hurt/Comfort  
Rated: T, Language and safety **

* * *

**Deceive**

Steph knew this was wrong to lie about her feelings but she just couldn't be involved with another bat…It was just too painful and it gets messy.

"You really think I'm going to buy that bullshit?"  
"There's no bullshit, Jason, just the truth."  
"That' Bull, fucking, shit and you know it."  
"If you say so, Jason"

He looked hurt, but we all know that Jason Todd didn't get hurt. Ever, at least he never showed it and he most certainly never showed her…would he?

"So you have no feelings for me what so ever, Stephanie?"  
"I care about you…as a brother, nothing more."  
"You hesitated. You're lying through your teeth Blondie."  
"No I'm not Jason."

She was in his face point her finger at him. He just smirked and pushed out of his face. He smirked are her and she pulled back.

"Wha..What are you…Mmm!"

He captured her lips into a hard kiss before pulling back. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. She looked at him flabbergasted before shaking her head.

"Nothing."

He frowns and lets go of her and starts walking away, but not without saying..

"It's not nice to deceive people Stephanie, you should know out of all people how it feels."

With that he was gone, leaving Stephanie alone with her thoughts. Way to go Brown, another good guy lost.

**Words: 230 **


	11. Goodbye Damian

**Hey there guys! So did get the request on tumblr to do another Goodbye one, this time with Damian. So I'm sorry about this but I promise the next one will be happier. Ok so you know the drill all Characters belong to DC Comics. And fill free to send me a request. **

**Characters: Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown, Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne, and Tim Drake  
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort,  
Rated: T, TRIGGER WARNING! **

* * *

Goodbye:

(based off his death in the New 52 but Steph is still batgirl)

The smoke was clearing and all seemed to go back to normal. I was looking around frantically for Damian…Robin. He was my partner and I knew his mother was here and what she was doing. I had to make sure he was ok. He had to be right? He was Damian Wayne, son of the batman himself. I could survive anything. Oh how wrong I was.

I run through the debris and made my way to the building, if there was one place he and Bruce would be…it had to be there. As I made my way up the steps, I froze. Because from where I was standing I could see Batman, and I could see the body he was holding.

_No…No…No._

_Not him anyone but him! Please dear god…just no._

I got closer; Bruce must have heard me, because he turned so I could see the body clearer. I didn't want to see the body. No I just…I just could bring myself to look away from the beat, bloody, broken, little body, of a Boy that had his whole life ahead of him. He was just a baby, only ten years old.

"No…no…Damian…"

I a sob ripped from my throat as I clasped to the stone floor next to the body. The tears streamed down my face and over my cowl. I couldn't bring myself to look up and Bruce…He had laid his son on the floor only to have me pick it up and cradle him to me.

"Oh god…Damian…no."

I rocked his body back and forth. Sobbing hysterically as I did so. I didn't care if I was in costume, I didn't care who saw me, I just didn't care. I didn't move when I heard Dick coming…I didn't speak when I heard his voice break at the sight of Damian, I just sobbed harder. I didn't fight him when he took the slowly cooling corpse from me. I couldn't move…I felt like I couldn't breathe. The littlest bat was gone and I was the one to blame. I should've stayed with him, I shouldn't have let him out of my sight, I should've died in his place. I've lived, I've breathed, I've grown, and I've died before.

Tim had come after Dick had left and took me into his arms and dragged me out of this place. I didn't know what to do, I just clung to him and prayed that this was just a nightmare and I would soon wake up from it.

But i knew deep down inside that there was no waking up from reality. Which meant that Damian Wayne, the ten year old Robin, and the son of the Bat…was truly dead.

**Words: 464**


	12. Movie Night

**HEY GUYS! here s the happy chapter that I promised you! This is what I do when I'm bored and sick. Anyway you know the drill all characters re owned by DC Comics and please leave request involving any of the bats. Thank you!  
**

**Characters: Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown, Tim Drake, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain, Barbara Gordon, Alfred Pennyworth, and mentions of Bruce Wayne.  
Genre: Family, Humor  
Rated: T, just in case. **

* * *

Movie Night

"No Brown we are not watching 'The Lion King' and that is final."  
"Who died and made you the boss of movies?"  
"It's my right and my house, unlike you peasant."  
"Why you little Br…"  
"Can you two stop fighting for once?"  
Dick rolled his eyes as he sat down at the end of the couch.  
"No."  
They both said in allusion. This action caused Dick to sigh and dropping the bowl of popcorn in Damian's lap, who was sitting in the middle, with Jason on the other side of him. Cass was sitting in a chair closet to Jason, while Barbara was sitting in her wheelchair next to Dick side of the couch. Then sitting on the floor in front of the couch, was Steph and Tim, with Damian's feet stretched out and resting on the coffee table, separating the couple.  
"Leave the kiddies alone Dickie. If they want to fight each other let them."  
"Jason, no, you're supposed to help me here!"  
"Get barb to do it."  
Jason took a sip of his beer and pointed towards the red head, which was typing furiously on her laptop. She looked up from her screen at the sound of her name; she looked a little like creepy with her glasses glowing from the computer screen.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, Barbara. Jason was just being…Jason."  
"Right. Don't kill anyone Jaybird."  
Her face once again was buried into the computer screen.  
"I make no promises."  
"Yo, Damian can you move your feet?"  
"Why should I, Drake? This is my father's house therefore it's mine. So I can do as I please."  
Damian moves his feet closer to Tim's face, trying to annoy him.  
"Are you kidding me? Damian, move your feet before you lose them you little devil child."  
Tim look ready to kill the smirking Robin.  
"I like to see you try, Drake."  
"I'm going to hurt yo..."  
"Enough you two."  
"Thank you Cass…Hey put them down!" Come on guys!"  
As the bat kids were shouting and wrestling with each other, minus Jason who was sipping his beer enjoying the show, they didn't notice a certain butler with a camera.  
_SNAP!_  
"Master Bruce will find this most amusing. I may even put it in the family album."  
"Damian, Put down the sword."  
"Where were you even hiding that thing!?"  
"Silence Todd. Grayson put me down, now."  
"HEY NO ONE TOUCHES THE BEER!"  
"Jason put the gun away! No Damian! STEPHANIE, CASS, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT WEAPONS?! TIM DON'T YOU DARE THROW TH…"  
_CRASH!_  
"That bird-a-rang…"  
Alfred sighed. "Better get out there before Master Dick drowns…or before they break the manor…again."

**Words: 440**


End file.
